


Castle

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, cause they don't fall in love, cough cough, don't worry this isn't like what happened with belle, hint hint, that would be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally Posted on Tumblr. Requested. Prompt: Hi! Omg. First OUAT blog I’ve come across. Would you do one with Rumplestiltskin based on season 1 where you find his castle on accident and he ends up making you a deal and you have to stay there? I know it’s vague, but I just love Rumple!





	

I walked up the forest road, unsure what to expect as I got to this beautiful castle. It looked in between abandoned and well cared for. The castle didn’t have a gate so I walked right up to the front door and pushed it open. The inside of the building looked just as abandoned and beautiful as the outside. I walk in and through the hallway to the first room.

“I believe you are trespassing,” I heard a high pitched voice say behind me. I turned around to see a man, well what I think is a man, that had shoulder length hair and crocodile like skin.

“Who are you?” I asked tilting my head toward this strange man.

“My name is Rumpelstiltskin,” The man said bowing. “But the better question is, who are you?”

“My name is (Y/N),” I said as this Rumpelstiltskin walked toward me and around me.

“And what are you doing you doing in my castle,” Rumpelstiltskin said with a cackle twirling a little bit of my hair,

“I was just walking around the forest and stumbled upon this lovely castle,” I said trying to keep this guy in my eyesight so he doesn’t do anything to inappropriate. He was walked into the room that was next to us.

“Oh, don’t try to flatter me. It won’t work,” Rumpelstiltskin said pointing a finger at me. “Besides, you trespassed. That mean I have to punish you.” 

“What about a deal?” I said, trying to get out of a bad situation. I’ve heard rumors of some sort of sorcerer in these areas that was cruel and liked deals.

“You want a deal? With me? Do you know who I am?” He said pointing to himself and stepping towards me.

“Yes, you’re Rumplestiltskin,” I said tilting my head. “I want to stay here and you could use a maid.”

The man simply walked toward me and put a finger on my chin to lift it up.

“Well, why not,” He said stepping back and cackling like the mad man he is. “This place could use a bit of freshening up.” He said, motioning the room around us.

For the next couple of years, I stayed as his maid and the longer that I stayed the closer I became to him. I started to see a different side to him although I was never really attracted to him. Sometime I would leave the castle to explore when he wasn’t there at the castle.

At one point, we even worked on making the castle better than it was. This really was one of the best deals I’ve made.


End file.
